The conventional boxing drill device is generally made up of a base on which an upright rod is erected. The upright rod is provided at the top thereof with a suspension rod fastened horizontally thereto. The suspension rod is provided at one end thereof with a sand bag fastened securely thereto for a boxer to do a fighting drill, a pushing drill, a kicking drill, etc. Such, a conventional boxing drill device as described above is defective in design in that its support frame is vulnerable to overturn when the sand bag is hit excessively hard by the boxer.